


And On This Farm He Had a Cow

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Birth, Genderbending, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Stuffing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, labor, transformation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ola, Lenny, and Trent live on a farm. After one bad winter their cows die, and they are left with one bull. Ola prepares to carry its calf, but when the bull doesn't fuck him it's up to Lenny to take one for the team.





	And On This Farm He Had a Cow

It was going to be a tough one today, Lenny knew that before he got out of bed. The sun coming in from the window was hot and stifling. The farmhouse was old and in disrepair. Each floorboard creaked with his heavy steps downstairs.

Farmer Ola was sitting at the kitchen nook table, newspaper in hand. He stroked his shaggy chin thoughtfully while reading. His heavy gut jutted into the table where an empty platter of eggs and sausage was pushed aside.

“Coffee?” Trent asked from the counter. Three mugs were in front of him. The coffee sloshed full and hot as he turned around.

“I’m not hungry,” Lenny weakly protested, and it was true. Ola had been stuffing him up in preparation for today, and underneath a sleep shirt his stomach bulged with weeks worth of intense eating.

Ola narrowed his eyes over the newspaper. “You will have breakfast. Today is a big day!”

Lenny sat down at the table across from Ola. The farmer was in his flannel and work jeans. He took Lenny’s hand. Though Lenny was above average in size, Ola’s hand dwarfed his.

“This is important for the farm. For us. For this home.”

“I know,” Lenny said.

“But you have reservations.”

“Yeah.”

Trent come over with their coffee. He sat on a barstool borrowed from the counter.

“It’s not that bad,” Ola said.

“It’s terrible,” Trent countered.

“Shut up,” Ola ordered.

Lenny bemusedly looked between them both.

Ola sighed in exasperation. He removed his hand to paw at his face. “Is it difficult? Yes. Is it also enjoyable? Yes. This is the only way.”

Lenny knew all this already. Their old cow had unexpectedly passed away last summer. Come winter the two heifers left behind got sick and died as well. Now in the spring, with no milk, no cows, and no calves to bolster their crop earnings, things were in dire straits. Such was the way of farming.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Local farmers knew of a veterinarian/physician who specialized in animal-human surrogacy. Ola gained his contact information and underwent a simple procedure...inverting his penis into a vagina, with womb implantation.

Ola returned home sore and horny. For weeks his newfound pussy constantly squelched with slick arousal. Lenny and Trent both happily appeased him, fucking him every night, sometimes double penetrating him at once with Trent’s largest monster strap-on. They quickly got over mourning Ola’s thick cock: his pussy was just as thick, with juicy lips and strong inner walls; a puffy cervix locked away his giant womb.

Broken in by Lenny and Trent’s fucking, the day came for the bull to mount Ola. Lenny and Trent accompanied him to the farm with towels, water, lubricant, and fertility boosters.

Ola undressed and prostrated himself in the pasture before the bull. The bovine beast nosed his dripping pussy. Farmer Ola—muscular, broad, tall—writhed on the ground, begging for the bull’s cock. Only the bull huffed and turned away, back into the farm.

“Come back,” Ola boomed, a guttural baritone shout. “I need you!”

Panting and moaning, Ola lay in disbelief until he asked Lenny and Trent to fuck him. Lenny came into his pussy four times, spearing open his cervix and ejaculating into his womb. Thankfully the fertility boosters only allowed for animal sperm to take root—expect the bull didn’t want to fuck Ola.

The dejected farmer squeezed Lenny’s cock out. His inner muscles were strong and limber, undulating around Lenny’s entire shaft. A tight suction ringed around the base of Lenny’s cock, Ola’s inflamed lips pushing against his ball sac, physically thrusting him back and forth. He got pumped dry over and over, gave up matching pace and stilled, letting Ola’s desperate pussy writhe over his spent erection.

Trent had swept forward immediately at the sight to get a better look. He gasped at the loud squelching noises Ola’s pussy made. The blushing lips slobbered and drooled over Lenny’s cock. By this point Ola was fucking Lenny with his vagina, instead of the other way around. Cum and slick dripped down in the grass below.

Trent palmed the junction between Ola’s vagina and Lenny’s cock.

“Ohhhh!!”

Ola bucked into Trent’s hand, taking Lenny’s cock with him.

Lenny yelped and latched onto Ola’s square love handles for purchase. “Watch it!”

Ola ignored him and yelled, “Trent!”

“Shut up, Lenny,” Trent said, grinning mischievously at the poor bespectacled guy.

Stretched, inflamed, and toughened by their constant penetrative fucking, Ola’s vagina jutted out between his thighs like a soft sleeve, swallowing Lenny’s entire cock. Trent longed for his strap-ons, wanting to add to that girth and pressure. He’d fuck Ola wider and bigger. Ola could take it because Ola was the widest and biggest of them all, dick or vagina.

Instead Trent kept one hand on top and reached underneath, past the perineum, to the underside. His hand below was covered in cum, brushing Ola’s ass cheeks and Lenny’s ball sac. Trent squeezed both hands together, feeling Lenny’s cock through Ola’s gratuitous fuck sleeve.

Now Lenny yelled. “Trent!”

He lurched forward, on top of them both, cumming into Ola again.

“Haha!” Ola laughed triumphantly.

Lenny yanked out and tumbled back into the grass. “I can’t anymore!” He whimpered and cupped his hands around his penis, curling over it protectively. “My cock hurts!”

Trent leapt from Ola to forcibly spread Lenny’s legs apart.

“What the fuck?!” Lenny exclaimed.

“Stop moving around!” Trent offered one second for him to tear himself away—and when that second passed he pushed forward, nosing down to Lenny’s cock for a close inspection.

Lenny’s dick was raw purple, messy with cum and Ola’s slick. Trent licked it clean, slurping gentle passes over Lenny’s sore giant head. He sucked on Lenny’s balls next, releasing them with a pop.

“Seems okay to me,” he murmured.

“I am being ignored!” Ola protested behind them.

Trent turned. Ola’s impressive clit stood attentive over his vagina, which still gurgled cum with every hitched breath. Trent licked his lips and leaned down, wordlessly taking Ola’s clit into his mouth. He moaned appreciatively. It was like candy on his tongue.

And it must’ve been the final straw. Ola gripped Trent’s hair, shoving up hard as he squirted into Trent’s mouth and on his chin. It shined wetly off Trent’s whiskers when he lifted his head.

“You good?” he asked Ola, but Ola was determinedly looking back at the farm already.

He tried again several times. Each attempt failed. The bull would not mount his farmer, it seemed. Lenny and Trent mounted him instead. But they still had to solve their dairy issue.

Trent paled at the thought of something as massive as a calf inside of him. “No,” he said, point blank, and Ola grievously understood.

One night Lenny thought about it. He’d honestly been intrigued since Ola got his pussy. He too wanted to experience the same blissful pocket of warmth—to feel full and sated from deep within. That wouldn’t be too bad. And being so big... they assumed Ola would handle it because of his size. But Ola was out of the running. Trent was apprehensive.

Lenny closed his eyes and pictured himself heaving around a gravid stomach, carrying something so large and unhuman, but still precious.

He immediately popped a boner.

The next day he took the same procedure and returned home in a state similar to Ola’s. Trent fucked him with one of his magnum cocks, and Ola with his big meaty fist. Lenny’s cervix was looser than Ola’s—dick and fist both slipped past inside his womb and distended his abdomen with every rapid thrust. The feeling was unlike any other. Lenny was a sheath to fuck.

After several nights of this kinda preparation today was the day. Their second chance. Lenny was excited. His pussy watered at the thought and he shifted in his seat.

Ola smiled at him across the table, perhaps noticing his arousal. “Everything will be fine.”

“We’ll be there,” Trent added.

After breakfast the three of them walked to the pasture. Ola entered first, quietly unlatching the gate. Trent came up in the rear carrying all the supplies.

The bull was standing outside already, and turned around at their arrival to face them. He seemed much bigger standing so close, Lenny thought, sweating between Ola and Trent.

“I must admit, I am jealous,” Ola said, then chuckled. He palmed his pants, staring at the bull.

Lenny felt his pussy tingle at the sight, and allowed himself to relax. He undressed and laid down. Ola knelt at his head and barred his chest, giant hand coming around Lenny’s clavicle to his opposite shoulder. “To stop from moving so much,” Ola said, wincing at the memory. Trent sat beside them. He tossed Ola a bottle of lubricant.

Slowly, Lenny opened his legs. Cool morning air hit his wet thighs.

The bull advanced toward him. He snuffed at Ola’s presence, but nosed down to Lenny’s shivering pussy and licked experimentally. Lenny bucked up into Ola’s grip and moaned.

“It feels good, yes?” Ola whispered into his ear. “Do you see why I envy you?”

“Yes yes yes,” Lenny yelled, at Ola or the bull he didn’t know.

After eating Lenny out with a giant tongue, the bull shuffled closer, front hooves stomping beside Ola to bracket them with his girth. Lenny pressed back into Ola’s chest, retreating from the hairy cow stomach in front of him. The bull’s massive cock and balls hung impressively low.

Ola squirted lube onto the penis. The bull sounded his disapproval and shoved himself into Lenny in one fell swoop.

Lenny screeched. His entire body seized around the intrusion, arms flailing wildly. “Get it out get it out get it out!” he shouted in vain.

Ola clutched him tighter. “You are strong. Your pussy can take it.”

“I can’t,” Lenny whined.

The bulls cock shucked in and out of Lenny’s wet channel. His vagina was forced to loosen on its own accord. Each pounding numbed into a distant throbbing pain as he was loosened up.

After what felt like forever the bull came in a resounding rush. Gushes and gushes of cum filled Lenny’s womb.

“It’s heavy,” Lenny said as his stomach grew. “Turned me around—Ola—off my back—”

Ola arranged Lenny onto all fours. From this angle the bull fitted even deeper inside of him. It felt like they fucked until noon.

When the bull finally pulled out of Lenny’s pussy waves of cum leaked after. Every twitch, breath, or teary hiccup expelled more. The bull returned to the farm.

Ola and Trent carried Lenny back to the house. They forewent the stairs to deposit him on the living room’s pull-out couch.

Trent toweled him off and spent half an hour eating out Lenny’s destroyed pussy, intervals taken for tummy rubs.

Afterward Ola came in from the kitchen. Trent put on a movie while Ola fed Lenny sandwiches. There were ten in all. Lenny scarfed down four before the movie began. All ten were finished in fifteen minutes.

“I’m starving, god,” Lenny moaned, patting his packed stomach. Ola made ten more sandwiches.

Lenny grew rapidly. The first night, with just the cum and food inside of him, he looked to be about four months pregnant. Two weeks later he’d doubled in size, appearing full term with human offspring. His belly hung in front of his frame like a blimp, stretch marks radiated around his belly button, and angry swathes of red skin appeared. All of his shirts pushed up to reveal his underbelly and unbuttoned pants.

He tottered around the farm completing menial tasks as a calf grew in his womb. Side effects included massive appetite and libido. Lenny wanted to fuck and eat constantly. His gait softened around his giant stomach, fat pillowing in rolls until he spilled out of his coveralls. Each day consisted of a hearty breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Ola liked to ream Lenny’s vagina with his fist, punching the closed cervix and jostling the contents of the womb. Trent liked to stuff Lenny’s ass with his different cocks, hit his prostate and fill him from another angle.

Spring turned into summer and Lenny continued to swell. Fried chicken, ice cream, watermelon, lemonade, cookies, hot dogs—all these summer staples and more he consumed greedily. Some nights—like the 4th of July—he was left a slobbering mess, womb packed with baby, stomach packed with food and drink. When this happened his belly button would pop out and become a standing nub. Ola liked to slide his wet hot pussy around Lenny’s stomach, and fuck himself on Lenny’s belly button while Trent fucked Lenny’s vagina.

Lenny’s tits grew too, filling rapidly with milk as harvest time neared. Trent and Ola took turns milking him above a set of buckets, with him on all fours.

But like all fuck fests, this one too had to end.

Contractions began wracking Lenny’s stomach once the leaves changed colors. He would drop anything in his hands and crumple to the floor, clutching the sides of his gargantuan stomach. He looked to be overdue with quadruplets now. Constant movement roiled underneath his bruised skin.

One morning the contractions came and did not stop. Lenny knew it was time. He roused Ola and Trent from bed and the three of them went into the farm. Lenny tried to walk with them. Halfway across the lot his legs gave out with the stress of pain and weight and he was carried the rest of the way.

Active labor had begun.

Lenny wanted to stay at the farm if possible, so that ruled out the veterinarian/physician’s office, though he was on call. Ola had birthed many calves before. And Trent was here before Lenny—he’d helped Ola work through it.

They shuffled him into an empty, prepped horse stable. Linen on top of tarp was piled on the floor for easy cleanup. A harness used for equine physical therapy was used to hold Lenny’s stomach up as he birthed. Unfortunately he wouldn’t be able to stand up or lie down, in fear of his legs or back giving out.

Lenny didn’t mind it. Rotated so his stomach faced the floor, he hung from the rafters weightless. His toes brushed the ground. He moved up and down between Ola and Trent. Ola kept checking how dilated he was, sending a gloved hand up into his burning pussy, all business. Meanwhile Trent sucked on his tits, gave him water and ice chips, administered epidural.

After noon, things quickened. Lenny started crying and drooling. Ola kept his meaty fingers stuffed inside of Lenny’s vagina.

“Almost time,” he reported.

Lenny’s whole belly began seizing with movement and contractions. It was grotesque and fascinating to watch. Both Ola and Trent were soaking wet, seeing Lenny at the mercy of his body, this animal, all pure instinct. He started screaming. It echoed across their acres of land.

Ola forced Lenny’s vagina apart with two pairs of forceps set perpendicular in the opening. The calf’s nose popped out first. Ola removed the forceps once its snout slid out in a mess of fluids.

Lenny swung wildly back and forth in the harness. Trent held Lenny’s blubbering face to his chest. “Should we knock him out?” he asked Ola.

“He will pass out on his own,” Ola said, concentrating on guiding the calf’s shoulders down.

“You gotta push,” Trent told Lenny. “Hey, come on, it’ll be over quicker!”

Lenny whined deep in his throat and bore down.

“The shoulders are out!” Ola smacked Lenny’s ass in celebration.

It was slow going, but soon enough the calf was birthed. Lenny was exhausted and limbless by the end of it. Trent had to push down on his stomach while Ola pulled the calf out the rest of the way.

“Let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out!” Lenny shouted once it was done.

They quickly undid the harness and Lenny collapsed into Trent while Ola tended to the calf with tears in his eyes. Lenny stared at them both with a soft smile and promptly passed out.

The next week, Trent cornered them both at the chicken coop. He had a rare, serious expression on his face, and both hands on his belly.

“I fucked the bull,” he said. “I mean, it’s a contingency plan, right? Just in case this winter is bad too—”

“Aw fuck,” Lenny snapped, “you too?”

“What?” Ola asked.

“I liked it,” Lenny said, blushing.

“I wanna try it now,” Trent said, pointedly looking away.

Ola hugged them both. “Two calves! Two!”

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to len-egg on tumblr. characters belong to them.
> 
> written by a trans man if anyone is appeased by that disclaimer. dont take things serious
> 
> title from old mcdonald


End file.
